justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Decibelle
Decibelle is a member of the Maretropolis branch of the Power Ponies and Justice League of Equestria. Formerly a nurse for Maretropolis General, she was given superpowers due to exposure to Vampire Venom and now dedicates her life to healing ponies all over the city (especially the Power Ponies, since they can't seem to stay out of trouble). Origin Freedom Heart, or "Freeheart" as she is typically addressed, was once a simple nurse for the Maretropolis General Hospital. Though surrounded by death and disease on a daily basis, she tried her best to keep a hopeful smile on through it all. When a cloud of toxic mutagen was unleashed upon the city of Maretropolis, Freeheart was one of its many victims, transforming into a mindless banshee-like creature. While in this state, she attacked Captain Orbit. Though her mind was eventually brought under control, she retained her superpowers and slight deformities. Freeheart soon suffered an existential crisis, believing herself to be a monster, but the Power Ponies helped her through it, and she decided to use her powers and medical background toward the betterment of ponykind. Personality Common public opinion of Decibelle boils down to four words: "positive to a fault". She is cheerful, fun-loving, and she likes to laugh; as a former hospital nurse, such a personality was her most invaluable tool to get through the day. Decibelle is warm and compassionate toward all living things, including those that others consider unworthy of compassion or otherwise unapproachable (such as Noci). Since becoming a member of the Justice League, Decibelle has taken on traits more appropriate and expected of such a duty. Though she maintains her positive, upbeat attitude, she tackles her tasks with more seriousness and responsibility. Relationships Goldfin Compared to the rest of the Power Ponies, Decibelle finds herself closest to and most comfortable around Goldfin simply because they're currently the only two female members on the team. She looks up to Goldfin, envious of her strength and fortitude, and sort of sees her as her super-powered big sister. Wanderer As a fellow mutant pony, Decibelle finds a kindred spirit in Wanderer—somepony who understands what she's going through as a victim of the Vampire Venom. Though the two do not interact much, Decibelle often finds herself at ease when talking with him. Noci Decibelle was one of the few ponies willing to give Noci a chance after leaving a terrible first impression on the Justice League. Where the others saw a beast that needed to be caged, Decibelle saw a lonely soul. But as time went and Noci's actions grew more and more objectionable, Decibelle wondered if her faith had been misplaced, feeling almost betrayed in a way. Eventually, tensions came to a head and Decibelle renounced her friendship with Noci; she's prepared to fight him if the need arises. Doctor Mid-Nite Her direct superior while working at Maretropolis General, Decibelle holds the utmost respect for Doctor Mid-Nite. She typically trusted his medical judgment and misses working alongside him and the other doctors and nurses. Category:Hero Category:Power Pony Category:Clinician Category:Main character Category:Venom mutant